


Let's Play a Game

by All_Might_Ships_EraserMic



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: Drinking Games, F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:47:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22028815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/All_Might_Ships_EraserMic/pseuds/All_Might_Ships_EraserMic
Summary: Alucard is a lightweight.A drinking game fic. No vomit or anything gross, just some silly boy fluff with no plot.
Relationships: Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya/Trevor Belmont, Trevor Belmont/Sypha Belnades
Comments: 6
Kudos: 64





	Let's Play a Game

**Author's Note:**

> A drinking game fic. No vomit or anything gross, just some silly boy fluff with no plot.

Trevor slammed two full mugs of ale down on the table with a grin. “Drink with me!”

“What?” Alucard set aside his book, eyebrows raised inquisitively at his friend. “And why would I want to do that?”

One of the mugs was pushed closer to Alastor’s side of the table, and Trevor grinned. He sat down with his own mug, taking a huge swig of the liquid. “Because it’s fun! And you clearly need some help getting that stick out of your rear.” Trevor grinned over the rim of his mug teasingly. 

Alucard rolled his eyes and grudgingly took a sip of his drink. He had never really had any alcohol besides a little wine, but how bad could it be?

It was awful.

It burned its way down his throat, and Alucard swallowed thickly. The taste itself wasn’t terrible, but Alucard wasn’t interested in drinking more of it. He must have made quite the face, because Trevor laughed so hard he almost fell out of his seat. 

“There you go!” Trevor cheered, and slammed his empty mug down. Before Alucard could protest, Trevor summoned a waitress and had more drinks brought to them. “Last to yield wins. No bathroom trips, no spitting, and no vomiting.”

Alucard gritted his teeth before gulping down the rest of his mug and grabbing the next one. He wasn’t going to let Trevor beat him, even if it was in something as stupid as a drinking contest. Funny, the drink didn’t feel quite so bad, and the burning sensation was settling into a warm pit in his stomach. 

“Let’s do this.”

It was close to midnight when Sypha heard her companions return to the Belmont Estate. She watched while the two attempted to climb the stairs, giggling and falling over each other like children. Sypha rolled her eyes and went down to help, mildly surprised to see Alucard just as drunk as Trevor. She didn’t think the dhampir drank, yet here he was, trying to stand by using Trevor’s head to steady himself. “I didn’t know that you drank, Alucard.” 

Alucard grinned at Sypha, flashing his fangs. “I don’t! *hic* But I wasn’t *hic* letting T-trevor win!” He wobbled to his feet and got two steps in before collapsing against Sypha. 

Trevor was thankfully able to walk now that Sypha had pried Alucard off of him, and while he had drunk much more than Alucard, he was handling it better than the other man. “We had a drinking game! I drank that bastard under the table! *hic*” 

“I’m sure that you did.” Sypha shook her head, silently praying that neither of them would throw up on her. She managed to get Alucard to bed without incident, and found Trevor already passed out on the floor. 

Sypha tried to lift Trevor, but he was a great deal heavier than Alucard. Finally she gave up and tucked a spare pillow under Trevor’s head, throwing an extra blanket over his back. She didn’t envy the nasty hangovers both men would likely have the next day, but at least she helped a little bit. 

Before turning in for the night, Sypha left a glass of water next to Trevor and Alucard. She wasn’t going to mother them, considering that this was their own stupid idea, but… 

There are little things you do for the ones you love, even if they are a pair of fools.


End file.
